


Old Memory, New Memory

by wuhandongie (neontornado)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, F/F, From Nerd To Hottie, Light Angst, Oneshot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neontornado/pseuds/wuhandongie
Summary: “Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart.”― Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the ShoreIn which Han Dong remembers a girl from high school named Kim Minji.





	Old Memory, New Memory

**Author's Note:**

> You might hate me by the end of this.

Kim Minji was cute.

 

Dong always thought she was cute though a little dorky at times and a bit strange but she wasn't any better. She was mess and sometimes she couldn't even open a can of soda without the help of someone else. Despite her lack of physical strength, she made up for it with her huge heart. She was a total sweetheart and made everyone smile. She was lanky and had those huge round glasses over her face. She looked like a total dork but that was the kind of person Dong fell for. It wasn't like she was in any position to judge either since she looked like a loser too.

When they first met, it was when Dong heard someone singing in one of the music rooms after school. She was curious so she took a peek inside to see Minji there alone singing along to a song playing from her phone. She didn't seem like she was seriously singing along to it since she would stop singing every now and again to just jam along. Eventually, she leaned against the door frame while Minji just let the music play while she stared out the window.

The sound of a door slamming on the other side of the hall had startled her, causing her to drop the books she was carrying. The sound of the books dropping had alerted Minji to her presence and she was going to start going into a mess of apologies for disturbing her but that didn't come before Minji had run over to help her pick the books up.

 

>  "Here you go!"

 

She apologized and ran away on that day. They eventually got closer when Dong would frequent the music room after that. She was so shy at first but eventually as they got to listen to music together and eventually discuss their tastes in music, she opened up. They fell into that routine until they went from just hanging around the music room to hanging out during lunch and on weekends. This couldn't last forever though. As time passed, they got closer but the more they talked and the more days passed by, Dong realized that they would separate eventually.

Minji was older than she was and when it was time for her to graduate, she smiled and congratulated her and Minji smiled back with that bright smile everyone knew her for. She wanted to confess so badly but it just wasn't ideal and she lacked the courage to get the words out. She kept her mouth shut instead. It wasn't likely that she'd see her again so she locked away the feelings she had.

 

She was wrong though.

 

When she met Minji again it was in college on her first day there. She looked so different but she was the same person. She was like the sun, shining in everyone's presence. People fawned over her now and could you blame them? Minji looked like a goddess.

She found Minji standing at the bottom of the stairs in front of one of the school's buildings so it seemed like a great opportunity to strike up a conversation. Classes were done for the day so it wouldn't hurt to talk right? The last time they had talked face to face was at Minji's graduation and afterwards, their communication dwindled from daily texts to the occasional "hi", "hello", "how are you doing?" to eventual silence. She wasn't even sure if Minji was still the same as she was before.

>  
> 
> "Minji unnie, what are you still doing here?"
> 
>  
> 
> Minji let out a soft laugh, just the same as when they were in high school. That laugh could make the whole school laugh along with her.
> 
>  
> 
> "Minji? I go by Jiu now but don't worry about it. I'm just waiting for someone. What about you though? Look at you! My favorite little nerd finally hit her college bloom, huh?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey I'm not that little and nice try but we both know that you were the nerd who actually needed glasses. I only wore them because I looked cute in them!"
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh, is that right? Wasn't it because you needed them because _you_ kept reading my texts in the dark?" Minji was teasing her now and it reminded her of their time in the music room after school, laughing and joking around.

 

Before she could reply, a car pulled up in front of them and the window rolled down to reveal a girl with dark, piercing eyes behind the steering wheel.

 

> "I'm not late for our date, am I?" The girl said, leaning out the window to give Jiu a big smile.
> 
>  
> 
> "Lee Siyeon, you're ten minutes late but I'll forgive you this time."
> 
>  
> 
> "Unnie, you always pretend to be mad but you always say you'll forgive me. That's what I like about you."

 

Jiu let out a sigh but Dong could see that she was smiling under it.

 

> "Whatever." She shook her head and turned to Dong. "Let's catch up another time alright? You still have my number right? I haven't changed it."
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course unnie. Go ahead and enjoy your date."
> 
>  

Jiu got into the car and as the car sped away, Dong smiled to herself. Kim Minji was the same as she always was. She could hear someone calling her name briefly before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

 

> "Dong dong, did you wait long for me?" She could feel Sua's breath tickle the back of her neck. "I promised to show you around today but my professors were being such shit today." she whined, burying her face into Dongie's shoulder, half-muffling her words.
> 
>  
> 
> "That's alright, unnie." She gave the older girl a pat on the head before she turned to her, returning the hug. "Are we still going to your house to watch a movie together?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course we are."
> 
>  

Some things are best to be left in the past. And so, she left the memories of Minji behind. She had made new memories with Bora in the place of those she had forgotten of the nerd she knew in high school.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Special Shoutout to @sowoncing and @unstablesheis for the idea to write this <3


End file.
